He Remembered
by MissLizzymizzy
Summary: He vowed that he would return back to her. Gabby Gibbs/Tony father/son hurtTony
1. Chapter 1

He Remembered

By; MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

Spoilers: Post Hiatus

Chapter One

He listen to the sound of the ice clinking in his glass. With a shaky hand he poured himself another drink. With each sip he hoped that the memory of her would leave his mind. Every night he would dream that he was with her. He was starting to wish that he had never left Washington.

He still couldn't remember every little detail of his past, but he still remembered her scent. That perfect mixer of roses and gunpowder. One sweet and one dangerous.

He remembered how soft her skin was, as his lips would caress her cheek. He loved how a bright smile would play across her face after he kissed her.

Her eyes would light up with joy and something that he was afraid to see at the time. He also remembered how sadness clouded her emerald green orbs when he left.

Guilt plagued him over abandoning his team, his family. He felt guilt because he left her.

Now he sat in a crummy cantina staring down at the bottom of his glass, wondering why in the hell he came to Mexico.

As he stood up and paid the tab he noticed a figure standing out on the beach.

The figure moved like a wraith in the moonlight. When the figure turned towards the cantina he spotted two pigtails flapping in the wind.

"Abby" Gibbs whispered.

He ran fast down the beach, trying to catch her.

"Abby!" He shouted.

Just before he reached her, his foot caught something in the sand and he crashed drunkenly onto the ground.

As he looked up to see her face he was shocked to find her gone. He turned around looking for some sign of her. There was none.

When his alcohol-dazed mine registered that what he saw was a hallucination, he fell back onto the sand sinking back into despair.

As the darkness of unconscious began to take hold of him, he vowed that he would return back to her.

Gibbs awoke to the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the hot sun blaring down on him. The more awake he became, the more aware he became of the pounding headache he had.

Opening his eyes he spotted Franks sitting next to him fishing.

"Morning Probie."

Gibbs just glared at Franks. He felt a stinging sensation on his legs. Looking down he discovered why. His legs were covered with abrasions.

The injury brought the images of last night back flying through his mind.

He shot up off the ground, ignoring the aches in his body.

Franks looked at Gibbs weird.

"Going somewhere Probie?"

"Home."

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Two

_She watched him leave her. No matter how much she begged he kept walking away. _

"_Gibbs please!" she cried out._

_She felt tears run down face as he ignored her. He then turned around to glare at her with cold unseeing eyes._

"_You're the reason I left." He growled at her._

Abby shot up out of bed. She felt her heart beating erratic as she got hold of her bearings.

"Just a dream." she whispered into the darkness of her room.

She had been having nightmares like this ever since Gibbs left for Mexico. Some of the nightmares would be of Gibbs dieing in the explosion; while others were like the one she just had.

Knowing she would not be able to fall back asleep, she made her way towards her bathroom to get ready for work.

Turning on the lights in her bathroom she peered at her reflection in the mirror. The woman that looked back now looked like a stranger.

Blood shot eyes stared back her. Her face was flushed a fevered tinge. Most of all it was the sadness and depression that caught Abby's attention. She looked as if a part of her soul was missing. In reality that part of her soul went to Mexico.

Stepping away from the mirror she turned on her shower and stepped in, hoping that the hot water would wash away her pain.

Twenty minutes later she found herself driving to the Navy yard. As she reached the parking lot she couldn't help but look to see if Gibbs was parked there, but it wasn't.

She shivered as the cool night air hit her skin as she stepped out of her car. Wrapping her velvet cloak more tightly around her she made her way inside.

Nodding her head at the security guards she walked briskly to the elevator. Instead of going to the lab she made a detour to the bullpen.

Walking in the room her eyes automatically scanned the room for Gibbs. She always carried the hope that he would be sitting at his desk or sneaking up behind her. It broke her heart even more when her eyes would come up negative on Gibbs.

Sighing she moved back into the elevator to go to her lab. As the elevator moved down Abby had to resist the urge to push the emergency brake. She had done that one night and fell asleep on the floor. It was interesting when she had to explain to the director why she was in there.

Entering her lab she felt a sense of safety at the familiar room. Switching on all of her babies, she waited for Gibbs picture to pop up. What seemed like forever Gibbs picture finally appeared. Sadness filled her as she stared at the photo.

"I miss you so much Gibbs."

"I missed you to." Said voice from behind her.

Jumping a foot in the air she spun around to see her intruder. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Gibbs" she whispered.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to lunarmoth131, criminalmindsfreak03, Lincoln Six Echo, arrrgylepirate, STLFAN, lala, Chrate, for reviewing. Ya'll rock. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Three

Gibbs stared at Abby taking in every little detail of her. He watched as the shock at seeing him filled her eyes.

"Hey Abbs."

Her mind was racing. She didn't know whether to be angry or happy. She studied the changes about him. A scruffy beard now covered his face. He seemed more relaxed yet still looked as if something was bothering him.

Gibbs felt his heart break as tears began to fall from her eyes. He immediate rushed over to hold her in his arms, but she stepped back.

"Why didn't call or write or something?" she asked brokenly.

"Because.." he started to say but couldn't finish.

"Because why Gibbs?" she shouted.

He took a step closer to her so that their bodies were nearly touching. Abby could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"Because then you would have known." He whispered.

Confusion filled Abby's mind at Gibbs cryptic answer.

"Known what?" she asked.

"That I love you."

With this he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Gibbs put all of the passion he had for Abby into the kiss. Abby stiffened with shock at the kiss, but quickly returned it.

She felt like she was floating as his lips moved across hers. Her body tingled all over. She felt frighten and excited and the same time.

Gibbs groaned as Abby pushed her body into his. He tighten his arms around her, pulling her tighter against him.

Feeling the need for air they broke the kiss. Panting Abby rested her head on his shoulder.

"What took us so long?" she pondered out loud.

Gibbs started laughing and tighten his hold on her. For the first time in months he felt truly happy.

"I am never going to let you go again." He told her.

"As much as I would love that I do like to move around and go bowling and…"

Gibbs stopped her babbling with his lips. Her hand gripped his shirt tightly as the kiss deepened.

Tearing his mouth away he picked her up and carried her to her futon. As he laid her down on it her emerald eyes met his.

"I love you too." She whispered.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. Yes, I know it is a tiny little thing but I promise to add more chapters soon. I would like to thank STLFAN, criminalmindsfreak03, Chrate, arrrgylepirate, Lincoln Six Echo, and Sophies-Welt for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

Chapter Four

Gibbs felt himself become lost within the spell Abby was creating. The feel of her body underneath his unleashed the most primal emotions in him. Moving his mouth down her neck, he relished in every sigh and moan that she made.

So lost in his passion he almost didn't hear a phone ring.

"My cell." Abby murmured.

Quickly she jumped off of the futon to find her phone. Spotting it she answer it.

"Hello. Yes this is Abby Sciuto."

Gibbs watched as Abby's face changed from confusion to fear in a matter of seconds.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Snapping her phone close she turned to Gibbs.

"Tony's hurt."

Gibbs felt something cold sink in his stomach at her words. Fear began to engulf him.

"We will take my car." Gibbs told Abby as they rushed over to the elevator.

/\/\

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever in Gibbs mind. Neither Gibbs nor Abby spoke as Gibbs drove. As they arrived dawn began to peak over the horizon turning the clouds crimson. Red sky at morning sailors take warning. Gibbs recited the poem in his head and wondered if it was an omen for the day ahead.

The stinging smell of antiseptic greeted them as they walked in. Abby immediately ran up to the front desk.

"Can you tell us where to find Tony DiNozzo?" she nervously asked.

The on duty nurse squinted her eyes at Gibbs and Abby, before searching on her computer for Tony.

"DiNozzo…Ah here we go, he is in surgery right now." She told them.

"Surgery! Why's he need surgery?" Gibbs yelled.

The nurse cringed under Gibbs glare. This guy made her feel like hiding under her desk.

"Sir it doesn't say. The waiting room is right down the hall. I will inform the attending surgeons that you're here." The nurse held her breath as Gibbs continued to glare at her before moving towards the waiting room with Abby. The nurse visibly sagged in relief when they disappeared into the waiting room.

Stomping into the waiting room Gibbs and Abby sat down. By this point tears were running down Abby's face. Rapping his arms around her he tried to comfort her as she buried her head into chest and cried.

"Why does this always happen to Tony?" She cried.

Gibbs couldn't find a good answer for her so he continued to hold her until her sobs turn into quiet sniffles. Abby's question buzzed around Gibbs mind as they waited. To many times had he waited here for news on Tony. Guilt began to creep back as he wondered if his leaving for Mexico caused this. Could this have been prevented? His thoughts were interrupted as Abby jumped up.

"Oh my God! We forgot to call everybody."

Abiding the hospital's no cell phone policy Abby rushed over to the nearest pay phone and started to call the rest of the team. While Abby call everyone Gibbs eyed the doorway watching for a doctor or a nurse. Across the room a family of five were doing the same thing. Minutes passed slowly by as he waited for news. His breath hitched as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Robert Johnson." He called out.

The family of five stood up and the doctor walked over to them. Gibbs couldn't hear what the doctor was saying but he knew it wasn't good as their faces changed from hopeful to horror and sadness.

Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if that could be them in the near future.

Abby returned and sat down beside him retaking her position she had before she got up to use the phone. Gibbs and Abby settled back into a nervous silence that was occasionally interrupted by a sniffle or two.

Fifteen minutes later Ziva arrived followed by McGee and Ducky. Shock and surprise showed on their faces as they saw Gibbs, but they didn't say anything. Questions could be asked and answered later. The only thing they wanted to know is how Tony was.

A middle-aged doctor in scrubs came into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for a Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs stood up walked over to the doctor.

"That's me."

"Your boy in there is fighter. We lost him twice on the table. Mr. DiNozzo came in the ER with a gunshot wound to the chest. The bullet entered the left plural cavity, piercing the lung. He must have someone watching out for him because the bullet just barely missed the heart. Right now the next twenty-four hours will be critical. If he can survive twenty-four hours his chances of survival will rise. Now we have moved him out of post op into ICU. Only two at a time can enter his room and you will only be able to stay fifteen minutes." The doctor told them.

It was unanimously decided that Gibbs and Abby be the first ones to see Tony. Stepping into Tony's hospital room Gibbs froze at the sight of Tony. Heavily sedated, Tony was hooked to a ventilator and had a chest tube running from underneath his hospital gown. The quiet hiss of the ventilator and the continuous beep of the heart monitor made Gibbs sick in his stomach.

"Oh my poor little baby" Abby whispered. Tears fell heavily from her eyes as she stared at her friend.

Tears began to prickle in Gibbs eyes as he watched the man he considered a son fight for his life.

A/N Sorry for the delay folks. Life got a little rough the past few weeks but everything now is fine and dandy. I am so happy. In a few months I will get to be a first time Aunt. So what do yall think about this chapter? To fast? Sorry if my medical terminology is wrong. Question, should I make this rated M? Anyway thanks to Lincoln Six Echo, Sophies-Welt, KellyRoxton, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, and GabbyIsLove. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Five

The world seemed to turn upside down for Abby. The emotional roller coaster that she was riding was leaving her both mentally and physically exhausted. Seeing Tony lie so still on the hospital bed scared her. Tony was so full of life, always moving around. This was unnatural.

She watched as Gibbs walked cautiously to the bedside. Tears once again filled her eyes as Gibbs gently brushed some hair away from Tony's face. Much like a father would do for his son. Who was she kidding; they were father and son.

When Gibbs left for Mexico it hurt Tony just as much as it hurt her maybe even more.

She lost count on how many times she would find Tony sitting at his old desk late at night staring at Gibbs desk. It was at those times that Tony would look more like a lost little boy than a federal agent.

One night she got called to a bar to pick Tony up. Under the influence of the multiple shots of whiskey that he had consumed he admitted that he felt like a kid again; that he was all alone.

Over the years Abby learned that Tony's father had both ignored and abused Tony all through his childhood before disowning him and shipping him off to military school. Never did he truly have a good father figure until Gibbs came along.

So when Gibbs went to Mexico it nearly broke Tony.

Walking over to the bed Abby gentle grasped Tony's hand; ignoring how cold it felt. Beside her Gibbs sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh Tony, you seriously need to get better." Abby whispered as she bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"This is all my fault." Gibbs said gruffly. "I should have been watching his six instead of fishing in Mexico."

The pain in his eyes broke Abby's heart. He looked defeated, drowning in his sorrow and anger. Yet she knew that as soon as Gibbs exited the room his emotions would once again become stone. He would not rest until the person who shot Tony was either behind bars or dead.

"Gibbs this wasn't your fault. How could it be? None of us know why this happen, but it did." She told him.

He was about argue when a small blonde nurse poked her head in the room.

"Excuse me, but your going to have to leave." She told them.

"What already?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry but your fifteen minutes are up. Now you can come back in a hour to visit." The nurse said apologetically.

Gibbs slowly stood up out of his chair. Bending down he whispered into Tony's ear

"I promise I'll get who ever did this to you Tony."

/\/\

In the waiting room McGee paced in front of Ziva, nervously jingling his car keys in his hands. Ducky had left in search in new information on Tony condition. All was quiet except for the jingling keys.

"McGee!" Ziva snapped.

The sudden sound of her voice made McGee jump.

"What?" he asked.

"Sit down or I will tie you to a chair. You are driving me mad."

Knowing she would follow through with her threat McGee quickly sat down.

"Sorry Ziva, I'm just worried. What if he doesn't make it?" McGee asked quietly. He was scared. Scared that he was going to loose a good friend. Scared that he would not be able to apologize to Tony for the crappy treatment he given him ever since Gibbs left. It was petty of him, his behavior towards Tony.

"Tony will not die." She replied frankly.

"Ziva you heard the doctor. He said that Tony's chances were bad."

" McGee, Tony is strong. He is not going to let this injury win. You must have hope." Fingering her Star of David she prayed that her words were true.

"She's right lad." Ducky spoke startling both as he walked back into the room. "Tony is fighting hard. He won't give up with out a fight."

"If he does he'll have to answer to me." Gibbs said as he and Abby walked back into the waiting room. Both looked haggard as they came and joined the group.

"McGee Ziva start taking statements and get the bullet from the surgeons for Abby. I want the bastard who did this by sundown." Gibbs barked.

Going off to do their tasks they prayed that Tony would survive the night.

Tbc……

A/N: Hey people. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not real happy with it but it have to do. If you haven't noticed I have changed the rating to 'M' for later chapters. Sorry for the delay. I have had such a bad week. I have to be the most accident-prone person in the world besides my dad. Earlier this week I had a very big rock to fall on my leg. Gave my leg a nice cut, which will leave me with a cool scar. Then the cut got infected. Ouch it hurt really bad! I doctored on myself. Cleaned it, bandaged it, fixed it. Then I ran into a corner of a baby gate. I now have a bruise the size of a golfball on my thigh. I hope your week has been less painful than mine. So could all ya'll make me feel better by giving me some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Six

Gibbs gripped his cup of hot coffee tightly in anger as he entered the elevator at NCIS. His rage and fear were barely in check as he went up. Clenching his free hand he masked his emotions just as doors opened. The noise of the bullpen did nothing to calm the fire blazing within him knowing Tony wasn't there.

"Report!" Gibbs barked to Ziva and McGee as he marched to his desk.

"A witness said that Tony was dropped out of a white van in front of the ER. They didn't get a good look at the driver. I did get the surveillance tape of the ER. We were about to watch it." Said McGee.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Uh nothing." McGee stuttered out as he started to play the tape. They watched as cars and ambulances go by. Three pregnant women were rushed in the ER before the white van came in view. The sight of Tony being roughly shoved out the van, hitting the ground hard was difficult to watch.

"Freeze it. Zoom in on the driver." Gibbs ordered.

They focused on the driver as McGee worked quickly to clean up the picture.

"Damn it he's wearing a ski mask." Gibbs growled. "See if you can get a look at the tag." The ringing of his phone diverted his attention away from the TV.

"Gibbs. I'll be right down Abby." He spoke into the phone before hanging up. "When I get back you better have something." He told them as he walked to the elevator.

Loud, pounding noise that Abby called music filled Gibbs ears he got off the elevator. Walking into the lab he was surprised to see Abby pacing nervously.

"Abby!" he shouted over the music.

"Gibbs." She squeaked before quickly running over and turning down her music.

"You said you found something."

"What I found is super big. It's really good and really bad." She rambled.

"Abbs." Gibbs interrupted.

"Ok, I ran the bullet through the system and it came up matching to two unsolved murders. The first murder happen in New York City in '98. The victim was an accountant named Joseph Roland. He was about to testify in court in money laundering case. Apparently someone didn't want him talking. Now here is really big news, the second victim was murdered back in 2000. His name was Jasper Sheppard AKA father of the Director."

At the sound of Jasper Sheppard's name Gibbs saw red. Swiftly he turned around and marched to the elevator. Behind him he could hear Abby telling him not to hurt the Director too badly.

Gibbs quickly moved out into the hallway as the elevator doors open. Ignoring Cynthia's pleas for him to wait he busted into The Director's office.

Jenny Sheppard looked up from her paper work only mildly surprised at the intrusion. She knew it would be only a matter of time before he came in her office after what happen to Tony.

"Jethro how's DiNozzo?" she asked politely.

"I don't know you tell me." He said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bullet that came out of DiNozzo's chest matches the slug that killed your father. That makes me think that he was working on something for you. I want to know what that is?" Gibbs glared at her as she fiddled in her seat.

Sighing she looked at him with a defeated look on her face.

"Tony has been doing a undercover op for me ever since you left." She admitted.

"What was the op?"

"For the last few weeks Tony has been dating the daughter of Rene Bonoit. Rene is better known by his code name La Grenouille in international arms dealing."

"Damn it Jen. Did DiNozzo have back up?" he asked angrily.

"No." she whispered.

Never before this moment did he have as much hatred for the woman in front of as he did now.

"What in the hell is so important about this La Grenouille that you were willing to risk DiNozzo's life?"

"He killed my father." She replied hotly.

"Do you have any proof?"

"I do now."

Her voice carried the sounds of delight. No guilt of burdening her mind over Tony. It made Gibbs despise her even more.

"Because of your personal vendetta DiNozzo is lying in a hospital room, fighting for his life." Gibbs yelled. Leaning towards her he told her coldly. "If Tony doesn't make it, there will be no where on this earth where you can hide."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise." With that he left the room.

/\/\

Gibbs felt his rage bubble to the surface. The urge to unleash his fury was becoming unbearable. Pushing the emergency stop button in the elevator, he slammed his fist into the medal wall. Relishing in the pain that flared in his hand, he leaned his head the wall.

"This is all my fault. I should have never left." He murmured to himself.

TBC…..

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Good news folks, no new injuries. Sorry about not updating. Things have been crazy in my world. I don't know why but people around me seem to think that I am a wildlife rescue center. Let me explain; in the last two weeks a friend brought me an orphan baby raccoon. My mom found an orphan baby dove, and my dad found a stray beagle. Luckily the raccoon was old enough to be released, same with the dove. The beagle now has a place at the end of my bed, same with the other eight rescue dogs my family has saved. Just a word of advice, if you have a dog or a cat please get them spade or neutered.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Seven

After Gibbs left her lab, Abby started to finish her up her work so she could head back to the hospital. Her nerves were on edge as she checked her babies. Seeing that everything was running smoothly she grabbed her cloak and walked to the elevator. Seeing that the elevator was taking forever, she looked above its doors to only groan in frustration. The light up numbers showed that somebody had stopped in-between floors.

"Come on Gibbs." She sighed in annoyance.

Just about to go and take the stairs, the elevator began to move again. Hearing it ding she watched as the doors open to reveal a depressed Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What happened?" Abby asked worriedly.

Looking at Abby with tired eyes Gibbs began to speak.

"Did you know that Tony was working undercover?" he asked.

"What!" she asked incredibly.

"Yeah, he's been dating a international arms dealer's daughter."

"I thought he was acting a little hinky." She muttered to herself as she tried to wrap the new information around in her head.

Looking up at him she told him. "I was just about to go to the hospital."

"I'll drive.

/\/\

Back at the hospital Dr. Brad Pitt watched over his friend. He had been taking a vacation in Hawaii with his long time girlfriend now fiancée Susan, when he got the call informing him of Tony's condition. As being Tony's doctor and friend, he and Susan immediately got on a plane bound for D.C.

When arriving at the hospital, Brad consulted with the attending physicians and studied Tony's chart. When seeing Tony's list of injuries and that he had a severe pneumothorax; Brad quickly ordered Tony to be moved to isolation and under the blue lights. With Tony's history with the plague and that he was on a ventilator; Brad did not want to risk Pneumonia.

Standing in the doorway he watched in silence as one of the nurse changed Tony's dressings and checked his chest tube for clogs. Nodding his head at the nurse as she exited the room, he remained near the doorway.

Yawning he decided to go get a cup of coffee when movement from the bed stole his attention. Moving closer to the bed, Brad was slightly surprised to see mossy green eyes staring back at him. Within moments of waking Tony began to struggle with the tube down his throat. Catching Tony's hands before they could do any damage, Brad began to talk to him.

"Tony calm down. That tube needs to stay in." Brad ordered calmly.

Tony's confused pain filled mind didn't comprehend Brad's order and began to fight even more. Just before calling a nurse and getting a sedative, the door opened. Brad released a sigh of relieve as Gibbs marched swiftly into the room followed by Abby.

Gibbs moved with a purpose to Tony's bedside. Brad watched with interest as Gibbs softly tapped the top of Tony's head. Instantly Tony went deathly still and his eyes snapped to Gibbs with shock.

"Tony do you understand me?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Tony nodded his head.

"Good, now I know you want the tube out, but you got to keep the damn thing in until the doctors take it out."

Tony still staring at Gibbs in shock relaxed his body. He couldn't believe that Gibbs was here instead of being in Mexico. 'How much drugs are they giving me?' Tony wondered.

"Oh Tony! I'm so happy you're awake." Abby squealed as she neared the bed. "Tony blue is so not your color." She told him as she studied the blue light on his face.

"Why he's under the light?" Gibbs asked alarmed.

"Just a precaution. Tony right now is highly susceptible to pneumonia and infection. The blue lights will help kill the little micros before they can strike." Brad assured them.

Tony began to move his right hand feverishly. Abby squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out what he wanted.

"Oh you want a pen and paper?" she asked.

Tony gave her a thumbs up.

"Hold on one second." Brad said before exiting the room. Quickly he returned back holding a dry erase board and a marker. Carefully he placed the marker in Tony's hand and held the dry erase board in Tony's view. Weakly Tony began to scribble out words.

'_What happen_?' Tony wrote.

"You were shot. Don't you remember?" Abby asked. Abby watched as Tony knitted his forehead in thought before shaking his head no. He began to write something when he froze. Slowly he wrote out '_Jeanne_'.

"Who's Jeanne?" she asked.

Panic flew across Tony's face at her question.

"She is the daughter of La Grenouille." Gibbs growled.

"Who?" Abby asked confused.

"La Grenouille is the international arms dealer I told you about."

Shock had replaced the panic on Tony's face.

"_You know_?" he scribbled out.

"Ya think DiNozzo." Gibbs said sarcastically. "Did Jeanne shoot you?" he asked softer.

"_No. I don't know. Maybe." _

"I'll find out who did this to you. Gets some sleep DiNozzo." Gibbs told Tony as his eyes began to droop.

Never one to disobey one of Gibbs orders, Tony allowed himself to fall asleep. Gibbs and Abby reluctantly walked out of the room, but not before glancing back at Tony.

"God Gibbs, what if he gets worse?" Abby quietly sobbed.

Gibbs pulled her into his arms, tightly against his chest. He felt his shirt become wet from her tears but he didn't care.

"He'll be fine Abbs." Gibbs hoped that he was telling the truth. The matter of the fact, Abby's question sent cold dread down his spine. What if he did get worse? Gibbs mentally shook his head, trying to clear himself of those thoughts.

Kissing the top of her head he released her and backed away.

"Come on Abby. We got work to do."

TBC…..

A/N: Hey people. I hope all y'all enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry if my medical terminology is wrong. Closest thing I have to a medical degree is the Human anatomy and physiology class I took last semester. A little trivia about this story; I had originally planned to end this story at chapter three. Most of the last few chapters have been the product of my insomnia. Also the first drafts of this chapter and chapter six were written on flash cards. Thanks to STLFAN, finlaure, GabbyIsLove for reviewing.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Eight

Gibbs' body tensed as he entered the bullpen. Seeing Tony like that pained him. What hurt Gibbs the most was the shock and disbelief that appeared on Tony's face when he saw Gibbs; and why shouldn't Tony be shocked. If he hadn't come back for Abby, would he still be in Mexico? Would anyone have called him? Gibbs wondered.

"Gibbs how is Tony?" Ziva immediately asked at seeing Gibbs.

"He's awake." He told her gruffly.

"That is good yes?" She asked

"Yeah it's good. SitRep." He ordered.

"I looked at Jeanne Benoit phone records. They showed that the last person that she talked to was Tony, and that was at one this morning." She replied. She stopped and went to answer her ringing phone.

"Boss, the van was reported stolen a few hours ago from a car lot." McGee informed him.

"And?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"And I going to go check nearby security cameras." said McGee.

"Do it McGee."

"Ziva put a BOLO on Jeanne Benoit." Gibbs ordered.

"No need, Metro just found Jeanne Benoit's body. She had Tony's badge in her hands." She reported.

/\/\/\

Gibbs gazed down at broken body of Jeanne Benoit. Deep purple bruising circled her throat, making the cause of death obvious. From the waist down her body was naked; her hips were covered with scratches and purple handprints. Gibbs felt sick knowing Jeanne Benoit was raped.

"What do we got Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well as you can see Jethro, Miss Benoit died of strangulation. According to her liver temperature she died sometime around seven this morning." Ducky began to inform him. " She has defensive wounds on her hands. The poor dear fought hard against her assailant. Who ever did this would have not come out unharmed. They will have scratches and bruises on hands and face."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't go thanking me yet Jethro. Miss Benoit may have left us a clue of who her murderer is under her fingernails. Mr. Palmer if you please, bring over the gurney. We need to take Miss Benoit back to NCIS." He ordered.

"Yes Dr. Mallard." said Palmer.

Gently they lifted her body off of the rocky soil, onto the gurney. Zipping the body bag they loaded her body in to the truck and drove off. Gibbs' phone loudly rang in the eerie silence of the park.

"Gibbs." He roughly snapped

"_Boss we got a problem_." McGee said.

"What McGee?"

"_I got the security videos. The guy is smart Boss, he stayed mostly out of view of the cameras_."

Gibbs body tensed at the news.

"Mostly McGee."

"_Yeah only for a few seconds did he come into view, and he was wearing a mask_."

Growling he ended the call. Gibbs began to collect what little evidence there was. Beside him Ziva took pictures of the crime scene. Both work quickly, thoroughly, and quietly. They were painfully aware of the silent void that existed in the place of Tony's presents.

"Gibbs I'm finished." She told him.

Sealing the last evidence bag, Gibbs glanced around the park; making sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Lets go."

/\/\/\

Carrying a cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand and a caf-pow in the other, Gibbs made his way silently in to Abby's lab. Watching her fiddle with some computer gizmo while simultaneously dancing to her music cooled his anger and frustration. He knew she was trying to keep her mind focus on her job and not worry about Tony. Yet the lines of worry were etched on her beautiful face.

Taking a deep breath he walked up silently behind her, and whispered into her ear.

"Hey Abbs."

She nearly jumped into air at the sound of his voice. Seeing the Caf-Pow in his hands a smile appeared on her face. Taking a healthy slurp, Abby look at him with a pleased smile.

"Got anything for me Abbs?" he asked.

"Well I got the nail scrapings back from Ducky. There was skin and blood in them. Mass spec is still running the DNA. I also found a piece of silk in the scrapings. There were traces of chloroform on it. My guess is that it was a handkerchief." She told him.

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed, as something in his memory spark at the information Abby gave him. He got his answer as the computer beeped signaling a match. Abby clicked the mouse and brought the DNA match onto the screen. A picture of a man appeared. He would have looked handsome if not for the sadistic grin on his face. Gibbs recognized him immediately.

"Ashton Davis." He murmured in shock.

Memories of this man and all of the horrors he caused flashed through his mind.

"Ok that's hinky. You know him Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I helped Tony arrest him in Baltimore."

TBC…..

A/N Whoa has really been a month and a half since I last updated. People I'm so sorry for not updating. I have been very busy with school. Also I have had most of this chapter done but I kept changing things around. I couldn't decide on whom I wanted to be the bad guy. First I went with Trent Kort,but then I changed it to being Jeanne, than I killed Jeanne. So I decide to make my own bad guy. Now that I have a solid idea of where I'm going to take this story, I will try update sooner. No promises though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not too happy with it, yet it was either re-write it again or post it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario

Chapter Nine

_Previously "I helped Tony arrest him in Baltimore."_

Flashback

"Really Jethro was it really necessary to yell at that poor officer?" Ducky asked exasperated

"He needs to learn to do his job." Gibbs told him.

Dunking underneath the yellow police tape they entered a dark alleyway; at the end of it laid their crime scene. The stench of the body made even Gibbs strong stomach turn. The body was a woman, petty officer Sandra Kiker.

Standing beside the body stood three detectives. One was a slightly balding, slightly over weight man. The man seemed to be the person in charge; ordering the other two around while he himself did nothing.

Snapping pictures was a man who resembled a rat in Gibbs' mind. His dark beady eyes were alight with a pompous smugness that somehow made Gibbs automatically want to hit him.

The third detective was a young man that was bagging evidence. He had a very pissed off look on his face and he kept glaring at rat-boy, whom Gibbs suspected to be the cause of young man's anger.

"Who the hell are you?" the slightly balding man demanded.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS."

"Well that's fine and dandy but it doesn't explain what your doing here."

"The body is naval personal, which makes it my crime scene."

"Oh hell no!" yelled the one who was bagging. "This case is mine."

"DiNozzo! Can it or so help me I will put you back on suspension." The man snapped at the young detective. Turning back to Gibbs the man began to speak.

"Well my name Anderson, Greg Anderson, Agent Gibbs, and so since you asked so nicely you can have it. Maybe fresh eyes can break this damn case."

"Captain!" DiNozzo protested.

A light suddenly appeared in Anderson's eyes. Turning to DiNozzo he ordered,

"You work with agent Gibbs, DiNozzo."

Gibbs was about to argue with the man, when the young detective said, "Yes sir."

Sighing in annoyance, Gibbs took a good look at his temporary partner. The young detective looked just that, young. Wearing an Ohio State sweatshirt, DiNozzo gave the appearing of a college frat boy rather than a homicide detective.

"Tell me about this case DiNozzo."

"The killing started a month ago; one morning a man walking his dog found the body of our first vic, Maggie Thomas. The vic had been raped multiple times. The body showed signs that she had been bound and gagged. The coroner found traces of chloroform in her lungs. Two weeks later another body had been found. The woman had been raped multiple times just like the first one. She to did have traces of chloroform. That's when we figured we had a serial killer on our hands."

"Any suspects?" Gibbs asked.

"None there was one guy connected to the first victim but he had a squeaky clean alibi. The best part is that we have not been able to find any DNA of this guy."

"Well what do you know DiNozzo?"

"So far there's been no common factor between the two vics. The first was white; brown hair, brown eyes. The second was Hispanic; brown hair brown eyes. The third was white. She had blonde hair blue eyes. Each woman lived and worked in different areas of the city. The only thing linking to each other was the position of the bodies."

"So you're pretty much telling me that you have nothing?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah."

"Well you better find something DiNozzo cause I don't settle for nothing."

"Hey who died and made you boss!"

Gibbs secretly gave the kid some credit for standing up to him.

"You in ten seconds if you don't get to work."

DiNozzo blanched at Gibbs words and backed off like a kicked puppy.

After two hours of thoroughly searching the alley only a silk handkerchief was found. Arriving at the police station, Gibbs walked in like he owned the place. Gibbs couldn't help but notice that most of the detectives were giving DiNozzo glares.

"Something I should know about DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo's eyes glanced at the other detectives and back to Gibbs with a megawatt smile plastered on his face.

"All that's nothing. He there just upset that I won the bet on the NCAA tournament. I was pulling for Ohio State to get in the final four since the beginning."

DiNozzo's smile seemed to become forced as he said this. Sensing that DiNozzo had just lied, Gibbs gut told him not to press the issue. Something told him that this was neither the time nor the place to find out the truth.

"DiNozzo! One of the vic's friends is here. Go to talk to her." Capt. Anderson ordered.

"Where is she?" DiNozzo asked.

"Conference room."

"So I guess it would be useless to ask if you were coming?" DiNozzo asked Gibbs.

"Good guess."

/\/\

"So Ms. Hanson you last saw all Sandra two days ago. Is that right?" DiNozzo asked

"Yes sir that's right." The woman replied. "She said she was going on a trip with her new boyfriend."

"The boyfriend have a name." Gibbs asked.

"Yes she said his name was Alex Peters. Apparently he is the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"You sound like you don't like the boyfriend."

"In a way I don't like him Detective. He sounded way too perfect. Then again I've never met the guy I can't really give an opinion now can I."

"I guess not." DiNozzo smiled.

"Ms. Hanson what did you know about the boyfriend?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Sandra said that she had met him well more or less bumped into him one morning when she was jogging down near the park. By the way she told it, it sounded like love at first sight. She said one thing led to another and soon he was asking her out on a date. She was so excited about this guy. She told me he did something in advertisement. Whatever it was it made good money. Anyway for the past month or so she and him would go out on a date every Saturday night."

You wouldn't happen to know where we could find Mr. Peters?" Gibbs asked.

"Give me a pen and paper."

/\/\

"So this is where Mr. perfect lives." DiNozzo said sarcastically as he stared up at the imposing apartment building.

"I bet my paycheck for the whole year wouldn't even pay for month in this place." DiNozzo continued.

Gibbs silently agreed as they marched into the lobby. The apartment building spoke of money; everything from the marble floors at the entrance, to the plush red carpets of the hallways and ivory white walls. Taking the elevator Gibbs and Tony made their way to the top floor.

"Alex Peters! Open up we needed ask you some questions." Gibbs yelled as he banged his fist on the door.

Noises and a yell could be heard from the apartment. After a minute a shirtless man in his boxers shorts opened the door.

"Yeah." The man asked.

"Alex Peters?"

"Yes what's this about?" The man asked.

"Do you know Sandra Kiker?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I know her. Did something happen?" he asked.

"Sir can we come inside?" DiNozzo interjected.

"Uh its really not a good time." Peters started to say.

"Sir it will only take minute of your time."

"Yeah, but really really is not a good time." Peters protested.

"Mr. Peters it would be best you let us in, now." Gibbs growled.

Sighing Peters opened the door wider and let them in.

"Take a seat." Peters told them as he led them to his living room. "I'll just go put some clothes on."

The detective's and agents eye followed Peters as walked to his bedroom. As the door closed giggles could be heard.

"Is that…a woman in there?" DiNozzo whispered incredulous.

Gibbs wasn't able to answer because Peters walked out at that moment fully dressed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So what happen to Sandra?" he asked.

Ignoring his question Gibbs began to ask.

"Sir where were you doing during the times three am and seven am Thursday morning?"

"Asleep like normal people." The man replied hesitantly. "What this got to do with Sandra?" he asked.

"Mr. Peters, Sandra Kiker was murdered." DiNozzo told him.

"No..no that's not…she can't be dead." He stuttered. He slumped down into his seat looking shocked.

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"I just saw her the other day. We broke up." Peters said sadly.

"Do you know where she went?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, I didn't really care at the time to ask. She told me she was shacking up with her old high school boyfriend. " He spat bitterly.

"Did it make you angry that she was cheating on you?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course it made me angry."

"Angry enough to kill her?"

"What no! Of course not, I loved her." Peters said furiously.

"Well it sure seems like you got over the breakup quick." DiNozzo said nodding to Peters' bedroom.

"Well…yeah, met her yesterday at the grocery store. We went out last night for drinks. Things just went from there." He sighed. "Look I'm sorry that Sandra was murder, but I can tell you this. I had nothing to with it. I wish I could help you but there's not much to tell."

"Ok Mr. Peters, if you remember anything give us a call." DiNozzo told him.

/\/\

The day had slowly ended tensely. Gibbs temper was growing worse by the minute. Other than Alex Peters, there had been nothing but dead ends on this case. Gibbs didn't want to wait for another body to turn up before that caught this guy. Glaring at the papers in front of him, he slammed the file shut. Gibbs rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock.

'2:34 am damn.' Gibbs thought.

The sound of quiet snoring drew his tired attention away from the clock. DiNozzo was asleep with his head on his desk. Gibbs could see a puddle of drool forming on the desk. Almost fondly Gibbs gazed at the young detective. Asleep DiNozzo looked like a little boy. Sighing Gibbs stood up and walked over to DiNozzo's desk and kicked it.

"Don't you have a home DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked loudly.

Gibbs expected DiNozzo to jump up startled. He had expected for DiNozzo to shoot off some wisecrack to make up for sleeping. What didn't expect was the reaction that he got. DiNozzo's head shot off his desk and he moved his body into to what resembled ball, as to protect himself.

"DiNozzo…DiNozzo…Tony?"

The sound Gibbs voice brought Tony back to awareness.

"Oh hey Gibbs." Tony said brightly. A fake mega-watt smile was plastered on his face.

"You want tell me what that was about?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Tony avoided.

Gibbs decided to let it go…for now.

"Go home. Get some sleep." Gibbs ordered.

About to protest, Tony kept his mouth shut at Gibbs warning glare.

"Aye Aye captain." Tony replied in a bad Scottish accent.

/\/\

"Most of the wounds were caused post mortem, Jethro. The cause of death is strangulation. " The assailant did though make a mistake this time." Ducky told him.

"What?" Gibbs asked

"When I did the rape kit, I found semen. I have already sent it down to be tested for DNA." Ducky finished.

"That's good work Duck." Gibbs breathed out. He began to walk out of the morgue when Ducky's voice stopped him.

"There's more Jethro. I found that some of the wounds where starting to heal. According to the autopsies of the previous victims, the same amounts of healing were observed. By my estimates this poor girl was abducted soon after the previous woman was murdered."

"He's already has his next victim."

"Yes, if my calculations that poor girl doesn't much time left."

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"Six hours, seven at the most." Ducky said gravely.

/\/\

"We've got to be missing something." Tony scowled.

"But what DiNozzo?"

Both went silent, but not a minute later Tony's phone on his desk began to ring.

"DiNozzo…yeah…we'll be right there" Hanging up the phone he looked at Gibbs. "The lab found a match on the DNA."

Both of them quickly made their way to the lab.

"Hey Tony over here." One of the lab techs called out.

"Hey Billy you got something good." Tony asked.

"The DNA came up matching to a Ashton James Davis. Convicted in 86 for attempted rape. Finished his sentence five months ago. Here is his picture."

The mug shot showed a very familiar face. Alex Peters.

/\/\

Screeching the car to a halt, Gibbs and Tony rush into the fancy apartment building with a sense of urgency that was missing from their previous trip.

"Alex Peters open up!" Gibbs pounded on the door.

This time when Peters open the door he was fully dressed.

"Oh hello officers. Anything I can help you with?' he asked pleasantly.

"Hello Mr. Peters or should I say Mr. Davis. How was your day?" Tony asked cheerfully.

A look of shock flashed across Davis's face before morphing into a wicked smirk.

"Just lovely. I managed to get so much done today."

"Where is she?" Gibbs barked.

"Where who?" Davis asked innocently.

"Your next victim."

"Oh yes her. Quite a delectable little vixen. We had so much fun together. It's a shame really, because since you interrupted I'll never get finish my work." He mocked sighed.

Gibbs was a hair away from putting a bullet in the man forehead.

"DiNozzo read him his rights."

Drawing his gun Gibbs entered the apartment and checked each room, unsurprised to find the apartment empty. Holstering his gun, Gibbs marched out into the hallway. Grabbing Davis he slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Where is she!" Gibbs all but yelled.

"Ah ah that won't work agent Gibbs. Now why don't you be a good little agent and let me go. If your good I might tell where she is."

/\/\

Davis sat cheerfully smiling in the interrogation room. His eyes glittered darkly as he stared at the one-way mirror.

"You know this is a really bad way to treat your guests." He called out mockingly.

"I am feeling a little parched. Could someone bring me a glass of chardonnay?"

A few minutes later Gibbs barged into the room.

"Agent Gibbs just the man I wanted to see. I was wondering when you would show up."

Gibbs ignored his useless prattle.

"You know it is a common fact that leaving your guest unattended is rude." Davis continued.

"Why did you kill them?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"Hmm…lets see, should I make up some outlandish story of how I was abandoned by my mother and how my hate for her made me become a killer. Or maybe I should actually tell the truth."

"And that is?"

"That I killed them for the fun of it." Davis smiled.

"Your are a sick monster Davis."

"Yes I know. Isn't it great? Now agent Gibbs lets get down to business. I will tell you where little sweet Anne is if you make a deal with me."

"What do you want?"

"Make it so that I don't get the death penalty."

As much as Gibbs wanted to kill the man himself he knew that the life of an innocent woman laid at stake.

"Done, Where is she?"

/\/\

The warehouse was dank and dark. The smell of decay permeated through out the building. With guns drawn, men swarmed the building, searching for the woman. Shouts of clear echoed loudly.

"I got her! I need an ambulance!" yelled a voice.

Gibbs zoned in on the direction of the voice. Tony sat on the ground cradling a half-frozen woman to his chest; trying to warm her up.

"She's alive but just barely." Tony breathed out.

"Where the hell are those medics!" Gibbs shouted.

"Five minutes away sir." Someone shouted back.

Grinding his teeth, Gibbs shrugged off his coat and draped it over the woman. What seemed like hours the medics rushed in and took control of the situation. Both Gibbs and Tony moved out of the way to let the medics do their jobs. As the ambulance sped off to the hospital, both Gibbs and Tony gave sighs of relief.

"What a way to end a case." Tony grinned.

"Much better than what it could have been." Gibbs grimaced.

"The one thing I want to know is what were his real motives for the killings." Tony wondered.

"We'll figured that out later. Right now we need to get to the hospital."

/\/\

"How is she doctor?" Gibbs asked as he stood out in the hallway of the ICU.

"She is doing remarkably well for what she went through. Yet she is still critical condition." The attending doctor told them.

"What are her injuries?" Tony asked.

"Moderate hypothermia, three broken ribs, multiple lacerations to her chest and abdomen. I have to say she was lucky because had it been warm she would have bled out. The hypothermia saved her life."

"Was she raped?"

"Yes, she was. There is one more thing. When we did the rape kit we found three letter cut into her inner thigh."

"What are they?" Tony asked.

"AMD."

A tense silence filled the air. Suddenly Tony punched the nearest wall.

"Sonofabitch!" Tony roughly whispered.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Those are my initials Anthony Marcus DiNizzo." Tony told him.

Gibbs angrily sighed as he looked at the furious detective.

"He's just trying to get to you DiNozzo. Don't let him."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You name isn't on the woman's thigh." Tony spat.

"No my name isn't her thigh but remember this; you didn't kidnap and rape that girl. You didn't cut those letters into her skin. You helped rescue her. You help to save her life."

Tony looked at Gibbs with mild shock before cracking a weak grin.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a motivational speaker?" Tony joked.

Gibbs couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the detective's humor.

"Come on I need some coffee."

/\/\

"DiNozzo get in here!" Capt. Anderson yelled from his office.

Tony looked up from his with a resigned look on his face. Stretching he stood and walked in the office. Gibbs watched this all with a bit of mild interest before going back to finishing the rest of the paperwork left on the case. Fifteen minutes passed before Tony came out. He marched to his desk and began to empty it.

"Going somewhere DiNozzo?"

"Yeah I quit." He replied as he stuffed his book bag.

"Why'd you quit?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"A mutual disagreement. When I first came here I was partnered with Anderson's younger brother, Joe. I was already disliked cause I was the newbie. Everyone saw me as the stupid collage jock that wanted to play cops and robbers. When they saw I could do my job and do it good it really pissed them off. Joe the most. It got worse when I started sniffing around and found out that Joe was dirty. When I presented the evidence to the higher ups they had no choice but arrest Joe. Since Joe was one of the favorites around the bullpen I was hated worse. The only reason I stayed this long was because of this case and now that it's solved there is nothing holding me back from quitting."

A light bulb went off in Gibbs head.

"So where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere warm. Maybe Miami. Ooh maybe I could go to Hawaii and be like Magnum."

"Maybe you should come to D.C."

"You offering me a job?" Tony asked shocked.

Instead of answering him Gibbs told him,

"Be at NCIS at 0700 next Monday."

Tony's face lit up with a huge smile.

"I'll be there."

/\/\

End of flashback

"How did Davis get out of prison Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know yet Gibbs. The thing that is confusing me is that this guy shot Tony with a gun that killed Jasper Shepard. How did he get a hold of that gun and why that gun?" she wondered.

"That's what we are going to find out."

A cold sense of dread and fear pooled deeply in Gibbs stomach as he had a sudden realization.

"Abby what ever you do don't leave the building alone." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs what?" Abby asked bewildered.

"Davis is wanting revenge. He killed Jeanne, the woman closest to Tony. He has probably has set his sights on me."

"Which means he is going to try and kill me." She finished softly.

Tears one by one fell down her cheeks. Gibbs pulled her tightly into his arms as she grasped at his shirt sobbing.

"I won't let anything happen to." He breathed in her ear.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I'm scared that I'll lose you." She cried.

TBC….

A/N: Wow tada my largest chapter yet. Personally I thought it was terrible. Hopefully y'all thought differently. I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So please review. Oh and if y'all find some little grammer mistake please let me know so I can fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness. I am so sorry for the extremely long delay. I had stopped writing this story a year ago because I had written myself into a corner. I had just figured that I would stop for a few days and figure where this story was going. That quickly turned into a very long hiatus. It didn't help that my life decided to become a roller coaster ride. So again I am sorry. I will try to post more chapters soon. ~Misslizzymizzy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The burning smell of antiseptic enveloped him as he stepped through the doorway of the hospital. Each step that he made seem cautious and calculated, like a cat on the prowl. He easily found DiNozzo's room, surprisingly unguarded. The nurses nearby even smiled at him, deeming him friendly because of the overstuffed bear in his arms.

This was easy.

Entering DiNozzo's room he couldn't stop the gleeful sadistic grin from appearing on his face. His plans were coming along better the he could have dreamed off.

"Oh Agent DiNozzo how many different ways I could end you right now." He whispered to the sleeping man.

"So many choices. I could be messy and carve that pretty boy face of yours with one of my knifes. I could be quick and turn off your vent. Or I could be creative. Yes I like creative. How interesting it would be to simply take a syringe full of bleach and insert it into your IV. You wouldn't believe how much fun it is to watch someone die like that. The horrified panic that crosses their faces and the screams of agony that they make as the bleach quickly eats away at their organs. Oh the screams…"

He paused remembering in delight of his gruesome acts. But in a flash his face turned dark and angry.

"But killing you now would ruin my plans. You see I want you to suffer. I want you to see everything you love destroyed in front of you. It's only fair because you took away my life when you locked me up. An eye for an eye."

Davis walked to a nearby table and placed the bear on it with an envelope addressed to Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"You rest up DiNozzo. You'll need your energy for what's coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Birds squawked and flew away as the Charger came to a screeching halt in front the apartment building; Jeanne's building to be exact. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva quickly exited the car and headed towards the stairwell.

"Apartment 12 boss" McGee told Gibbs.

As they neared the door the noticed it was cracked. Nodding to Ziva and McGee, Gibbs quickly pushed the door open. The sight of blood nearly made them freeze from checking all rooms. With a flurry of movement all areas were checked.

"My God." Ziva said in appalled disbelief. "Gibbs Tony was force to watch Jeanne's death." She said as she stared at a lone chair that was in front of a dried blood pool.

Gibbs found her standing in the bedroom, her face pale and frozen. The sight of the bloody chair made him feel sick. He had seen countless gruesome crime scenes over the years but the sight of this blood made him feel faint.

"Jesus" McGee muttered as he peered into the room.

"Why didn't he kill Tony boss?" he asked.

"Cause he doesn't want Tony dead. He wants him to suffer." Gibbs growled out. "McGee start processing the scene. Ziva go door to door and ask everyone if they saw or heard anything." He ordered

For two hours Gibbs and McGee combed the apartment bagging and tagging every piece of evidence they could find. In a wall they found a bullet lodged into it. The problem with all their efforts was that they already knew who did it and why he did it. The problem was that with all their evidence was what it didn't tell them; where was Davis?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby felt isolated and scared. She didn't like it one bit. Ever since Gibbs came to the conclusion of what Davis was planning she had been ordered to not leave the building and to top it off he had a security guard posted in her lab. After what happened with the Chip fiasco and now this, Gibbs was taking no chances. She understood completely but this security guard was driving her crazy.

Furiously typing away at her keyboard, she could feel the guard's eyes on the back of her head. He was like one of those precious moments figurines; their eyes seem to follow you, unblinkingly.

Creepy.

"So Tommy boy what do you think of Dir En Grey?" Abby asked trying to get some kind response from him. Her question seemed to startle him and he replied in the best way he could, much to Abby's disappointment.

"Huh?"

"Dir En Grey, awesome band Tommy boy. Rock band from Japan. Do you like rock and heavy metal? Or are you into something else." she asked.

"I don't like music." he replied nasally.

Abby felt like she wanted to bang her head on her desk. This guy was so boring and creepy. She had been trying to get him talking about something, a task she thought would have been easy considering how many times she caught him staring at her ass. Once is flattering, twice is annoying and the third time is 'stop staring at my ass before I beat you!'.

"Come on Tommy boy work with me here. You have to like some kind of music?" She pestered

"I don't like music." He repeated.

Walking behind him Abby mimed strangling him

"Now Abby that's not nice." Ziva admonished teasingly as she entered the room with bags of evidence.

"Ziva!" Abby squealed. "I missed you so much. I been worried, super worried. I mean come on creepy serial killer convict meany is out there and you have been out there and thank god your back!" she rambled.

"Abby I wasn't gone that long…" Ziva started to say when Abby hugged her tightly.

"Get him out of here." Abby whispered to her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing except he is super boring and his eyes seem to wander, you know."

"Ah." Ziva replied as she was released by Abby.

"Its ok for you to leave now Agent Brinkley." Ziva told him.

"Agent Gibbs told me to stay here until he returned." He replied

"Abby is perfectly safe with me and I believe that your orders from Agent Gibbs was to wait until he or a member of his team showed back up yes?

"That is correct." He answered.

"Well seeing that I am a member of his team and that Gibbs will be down here shortly, I would say it would be ok if you left now." Ziva said in a tone that left no argument.

As he started to leave Abby almost starting dancing.

"Oh thank god I thought he would never leave. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, Jeanne's apartment is where it happened."

Ziva handed Abby the evidence bag with bullet.

"It's a .38. It's the same that was used to shoot Tony." Abby said as she examined the bullet.

"Abby I will warn you, the photos are awful. It sickened me to see the scene. Just…brace yourself."

"You're scaring me Ziva. What exactly was there?"

"Abby, Tony was forced to watch Jeanne's rape and murder. He was…" Ziva stopped to compose herself. "Davis tied him to a chair in front of where Jeanne died."

"Oh God." Abby whispered.

"I want to kill this monster in the most painful way possible. For him to hurt Tony in such a way heats my blood." Ziva continued.

Abby ignored Ziva's phrase mistake, instead she stayed silent trying to not to breakdown. She turned her back Ziva to stare at the computer.

"This is so wrong." She muttered.

She about jumped out of her skin when she felt two strong arms wrap around her but melted when she felt a kiss on her cheek.

It's going to be ok Abby. We are going to get this dirtbag." Gibbs told her.

She relished in the warmth of his body against her for a few moments longer before she pulled away.

"I know that Gibbs. I am just afraid of what is going to happen before we get him." She told him.

Gibbs couldn't really say anything. He knew for a fact that unless some miracle occurred and Davis was suddenly found, more bad things were going to happen. The thought alone sent chills down his spine.

TBC…


End file.
